Shipwrecks and Roses
by MomoPeachFlower
Summary: AU So this is something I wrote for a school project on overcoming an obstacle, in which Rose has to overcome the guys sexism towards her when there is a shipwreck. I used characters from Doctor Who and Torchwood, so I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. :)


**Momo: So this is something I wrote for a school project on overcoming an obstacle, in this Rose has to overcome the guys sexism towards her. I used characters from Doctor Who and Torchwood, so I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think. This is obviously an AU. Thank you, I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.** :)

Shipwrecks and Roses

She never liked the beach and today was most definitely no different. Her ship had just gotten wrecked in a large storm and she awoke on an island, with others from the ship all around her.

She had frantically gotten to her feet after waking up and began searching for all the people who washed ashore, looking for two men in particular. Her brown eyes glistened with worry when she could not locate either man.

Tears soon pricked at the corner of her eyes and she fell to her knees in despair, wondering what had come of her companions, and what would come of her. As she stood there with the wind whisking her blonde locks all around and the trail of tears and staining her cheeks. She wiped at her eyes viciously, trying to stop the sobs from leaving her lips.

She was in turmoil, not knowing what to do or where to go. She had no idea where either male was of whom she was looking for and was lost with a group of practically strangers on what she assumed was a deserted island.

As she began to calm down, one of the men on the beach, who she quickly recognized as the lieutenant of the ship, was walking over to her.

"Miss Rose, are you hurt?" The Lieutenant questioned as he approached.

"No, I'm fine. I don't suppose you've seen John or the Captain have you?" Rose began to look around again as she stood.

"I did earlier, they were both one of the first to wake up. Sir John and the Captain  
led a small group up to the top of the mountain to see if they could spot civilization or anything that might help us pinpoint where we are."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Rose thanked the brunette.

"Just call me Owen, Miss Rose." The male flirted.

"How about you don't flirt with Miss Tyler, especially in front of her husband. We are gonna need shelter by nightfall, so gather some men and get started." Came a voice from behind.

Both turned to see two tall dark haired men, one in a slightly tattered suit. The other, the one who had spoken, was wearing ragged jeans, a light blue button up shirt, and bright red suspenders.

"C-captain?" Owen stuttered, flustered at being caught flirting with the guest.

"Jack! John! You're alright? Thank goodness, I was starting to get worried about the two of you." Rose walked over and pulled both males into a big hug.

"Sorry dear, I was assisting Captain Jack up the mountain." John explained to his wife.

"Owen, get the men together, we have got to get shelter before sunset." Captain Jack ordered.

The lieutenant quickly scurried off to get the other men to help do as the Captain ordered, not really wanting to stick around.

"Don't suppose there is anything I can help with?" Rose inquired.

"Sorry Rose, but this is no job for a woman, why don't you just sit this one out."  
Jack apologized.

Rose gasped in bewilderment at the statement before scowling at the men and turning to walk away in obvious anger. Before she could get too far one of the ship's crew members called over to them.

"Sir John, Lady Rose, your traveling chest has washed up on shore." Rose  
smiled at this and followed them to the chest, once she managed to open the  
hefty thing; everything seemed to be rather dry, despite just being hauled out  
of the ocean. She grabbed an outfit and boots from the chest before closing and  
locking it again.

Rose then snuck off into the woods so she could change, stripping from her soaked, torn, sand ridden dress; replacing it with and over baggy t-shirt, tucked into  
a pair of pants, which she tucked into her boots. She pulled her hair up into a  
bun before leaving the forest back to the sand where everyone else resided.

She quickly began to help with the making of the shelter, getting on perfectly well  
as any other doing the same job. About a half hour later she was pulled out by  
her husband.

"Rose dear, you are a proper lady, act like it. This is no work you should be doing."

"And what is gods name are you wearing dear sister of mine? Trousers, really?" Jack teased her on her attire, although he knew she only wore dresses when it was  
required.

"I can help if I so choose, now stop trying to say I can't. I'm helping and that's  
final. I know what I'm doing, the Captain is my brother, dear. Just because I  
am a woman does not mean I am incapable of helping." She turned from one male  
to the other, "Besides dear brother, trousers are more comfortable than  
dresses."

"People here hold respect for you Hun, you can't just build shelter. You're a proper Lady." John repeated himself.

"Look John, my love, why would they hold any respect for me if all I did was sit on my rump and watch everyone else do the work for me. Besides, there are other  
woman working and I don't see you complaining to them to stop." She stated matter-of-fact like.

"They are part of the crew!" Jack defended.

"And so am I until we can get off this island and return home. If either of you, or any other man here, tells me that I cannot help because I am a woman, than I will  
punch you in the face. I'm not just blabbing random things either, both of you  
know full well that I will fulfill my promise, and that it should not be taken  
lightly. My dear brother is a very good fighter, and taught me well, don't you  
forget that." Rose seethed at the two males; not knowing what to say, they just  
nodded in response.

"So if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have a shelter to assist with, why don't you boys run along and catch us something to eat so we don't all starve to death on this horrendous island." Rose grinned at the dampened spirits of both men, gave them a wave, and then left to assist with the making of the shelter once again.

No one complained to her after that; she continued to assist with all she could for  
all the days that remained until they were rescued. She felt elated to be doing  
something, she knew for a fact that her mother would not approve, but at that moment, she didn't even care. She was a grown woman and would do as she saw fit, and was not going to sit by idly as a proper lady should, she was going to get knees deep in mud, if it helped. No one was obligated to make her sit out because they thought she was the wrong gender, she saw that as absolute sexism and wouldn't hear a second of it.


End file.
